Angel Back to Earth
by RavenHimeSama
Summary: Have you ever thought of having suicide just because a heartless playboy broke your heart? Then what if God will send you back to earth to change a playboy? Sounds pretty hard isn't it?


**Try to imagine a girl who took suicide sent back to earth; to change**

**a heartless playboy back to the right path of taking a fragile girls heart?**

✖ "**Angel Back to Earth"**

**(This is my tribute to Hired to Pretend) **

**(One shot)**

**(Mikan's POV)**

'_Lets break up; I don't like you anymore'_

'_Lets break up; I don't like you anymore'_

'_Lets break up; I don't like you anymore'_

'_Lets break up; I don't like you anymore'_

'_Lets break up; I don't like you anymore'_

'_Lets break up; I don't like you anymore'_

Those words kept on running through my mind as my tears were running down my cheeks. Those were the only thing that I am thinking right now. I could feel the wind on my skin as I feel the breaking of my heart as I stood at the edge of this cliff. He was my first love. It's silly right?

I've made out my mind since last night. I'm gonna do this now or else, this bitterness will continue to grow.

One

Two

Three

Ju—wait! Am I really going to do this?

I stepped back thinking that I won't do the plan but it seems I was wrong. I slipped my foot on a rock and it was my end—

**(End of POV and in a mansion in somewhere in Japan.)**

"Natsume! That's the 24th girl you broke up with, this past two weeks! And last month you broke up with 50 girls! Aren't you really going to stop?" Mrs. Hyuuga yelled as her dear 18 year old son sat on the couch.

The lad just sighed on his dear mothers lecture. "She called in and asked if you want her back. ~Sheesh, girls now a days are too desperate to date some popular hot head from some popular band, aren't they." She added. Mrs. Hyuuga sighed before sitting beside Natsume and hugged him,

"I know that you're still on the edge of sadness because of the death of your fiancée but it doesn't mean you're going to break every heart that is longing for you. Remember Mama and Papa loves you." She kissed him on his cheek and patted his head before Mrs. Hyuuga went out of his room.

Natsume sighed as he looked on the light full moon, as he thought _'I'm breaking their hearts because the best one is already gone.'_

**(Back to Mikan)**

"Eh? Where am I?" Mikan said as she tried to sit up. She was trying to make her eyes get used to the blinding light, but as she get used to it, she realized she was on a white bed under a blossoming Sakura tree in the middle of a gorgeous garden.

"You, my child, is in heaven." A manly voice said. "Heaven? What do you mean?"

"You just died two minutes ago~ when you tried to back out from your suicide plan, slipped on a rock and drown in the ocean." The man said.

Mikan tried to recall her memories and believed that he was saying the truth. Mikan looked down before she asked "Then you must be—"

"Nope, I'm not God. I'm Kazuma, an archangel." Kazuma said. "So, archangel-san; I'm dead?"

"You are an angel now. That's the reason I'm here, Mikan-chan. I'm here to tell you Kami-sama's message." Mikan sat up and looked at him "Message?"

"You see, there are plenty of girls who are taking up suicide just because of being heart broken. Like your case. But you, you tried to realize the sin that you were about to make, right? So I guess everything that happened, your death, was just a plain accident. It's not your time yet. You're two months earlier than your time. You're a good girl Mikan; you change many people because of that good heart of yours, that's why God has chosen you. There is still one person you haven't met and God believed that you're the perfect match for him." The archangel explained.

"So that means?" Mikan asked.

"That means, God has given you a chance to go back there and change that person."

"That's all? How would I know him?" Mikan asked. "Do you know the band Pure Crimson?" the archangel asked as he invited Mikan for a walk.

"Yes, they are the coolest teenager band in Japan now." Mikan said. "Good, good. Now, their vocalist, Hyuuga Natsume is the reason why many girls are left heart broken and chooses to commit suicide."

"Oh, so you're saying that I will go back to earth, meet this heartless playboy, change his actions and save the girls population?" Mikan said seriously. "Yes, that's right." Kazuma said. "No, I can' handle playboys, not at all." Mikan said as she nods her head in disapproval.

"Are you sure you won't do it?" the archangel asked. Mikan just said a simple 'no'.

Kazuma sighed and said "Mikan, look below you~"

Mikan looked down and saw that the beautiful, perfect grass turned transparent. Her eyes widen as she gasped, it was a very horrific view indeed.

The frightening world of fires—hell.

"Even though you didn't commit it, it is a sin planning, even thinking of ending ones life. So God has no choice but to throw you in those fires. You have your choice Mikan-chan."

Mikan didn't like this, so she really has no choice but to end it up in one decision "Yes, yes I'll do it."

"Great~"

**(Back to earth)**

"Oi! I'm breaking up with you." Natsume said nonchalantly. The blonde girl looked on him and said "What? But we just started dating two hours ago." Natsume put his hands on his pockets and said "It's already long. You had your chance."

"But why?"

"Because you suck." Natsume said as he takes his leave. He proceeded to his favorite spot, the Sakura tree.

He lied down the grass and looked at the pink flowers of the tree. _'Sigh, I just can't take you away from my mind huh, Ayame Yuuki.'_

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You know, you shouldn't really do that bad habit of yours." A girl said. Natsume looked at one of the branches of the tree and saw a brunette with wings?

"Oi, if your cosplaying, cu the crap on me before I hit you." Natsume said as the brunette frowned and flew down the tree which shocked the lad.

"I'm not cosplaying, baka! I'm Sakura Mikan, an angel." Natsume sat up and said "Okay, let's just say that you can fly or whatsoever; just leave."

"Hmp! Look Hyuuga Natsume, I'm not a patient angel you know." Mikan said. "As if I care."

"I'm here to change you, baka! And starting today, I'm going to tag along with you." Mikan said proudly. "Tag along?"

"Yep~ But remember Hyuuga, only you can see this wings."

"Okay, what was your name again?"

"Sakura Mikan."

"Sakura, eh?" _'Sakura tree?'_ "Fine, but I'll call you polka got it~" Natsume said as he stood up preparing to leave with a big smirk on his flawless face.

"Su—" Mikan's face started to turn red realizing that she was wearing polka dots today. "PERVERT!!!!"

**(It's as if time was perfect for this two. With Mikan on his side, he was changing, bit by bit. But of course with this closeness of theirs, something which is BIG is starting to grow up. It's already been two weeks and Natsume has broken up with every single girl he had, properly.)**

One night Mikan and Natsume weren't able to sleep. This past two weeks, they were sleeping together in Natsume's bed. This time, they weren't able to sleep, since their hearts were up to some sharing.

"oi." Natsume called. "What is it?" Mikan replied. "What is it like in heaven?" Mikan smiled and said "Well, in a simple word, it's paradise." "Oh~" Natsume said. Filled with curiosity, Mikan asked. "The archangel said that you were not like that three months ago, what happened that turned you into a womanizing monster?"

"Well, I know its silly but, I was heart broken by a girl who God took away Himself. She died on a car crash on her way to our engagement party. It was too bad for me, so after her burial, I tried to look for someone who can make me forget Ayame Yuuki. But once I see that Ayame Yuuki and the girl that I was dating are too different person, I immediately break her." Natsume said as he look on the plain ceiling.

"You know Natsume, each of us are different. That's why you can break every heart in the world, but you can never see another Ayame Yuuki." Mikan said as her eyes were filled with tears. "I did find someone like her, polka." Natsume said as the angel just kept quiet "I found someone like her but more beautiful and more caring than her. Somebody who filled me with just **her.**"

That night, for some weird reasons, they slept in each others arms~

"**Mikan~"**

"Eh? Who is it?"

"**It's me, Kazuma."**

"Oh~ Hey. What's up?"

"**I'm glad that everything is running splendidly."**

"Well, he used to be a hot head, but I'm glad I was able to help him change."

"**God has a message for you~"**

"Eh? What is it?"

"**You're going back here."**

"What?"

"**It seems that God saw the changes that Hyuuga Natsume made, and he's happy with it. You're mission will end tomorrow Mikan-chan."**

"…"

"**You're not to defy God right?"**

"No."

"**I'm so proud of you."**

"…"

"**Good night."**

"Good night."

Mikan wasn't able to get back to sleep, instead, she cried. For unknown reason, she fell for him. Now that everything is a set up, now that she is going to die for real. Now that she loved for real~

**The next night…**

"So this is where you died." Natsume said as he and the angel leaned on his black 2010 Mercedes Benz sl65. "Yep." Mikan said as she embraced herself, still keeping that today was their last day together. "Hey, we've been together for what? Two weeks? But you haven't shared anything about your death, what was the reason anyway?" Natsume asked.

"Well, I fell in love with the wrong person; he was pretty much like you since he was also a big playboy." Mikan explained.

"So you took suicide because of being heart broken?" Natsume said as he smirked. "That was a pretty big mistake for me. He was my first love, but he played in. I was about to jump but I've realized that everything was wrong, I mean I can still move on can I?" Mikan said as the raven listened.

"So when I woke up, everything turned so unreal. And poof~ here I am, making a change~" Mikan said as she wipe a tear.

"Hey, why are you crying idiot?" Natsume asked. Now that he said it, she burst into crying. "Natsume?"

"What? Are you okay?" Natsume said as he offered his handkerchief.

"Can you go back on the way you used to? You know being a playboy and stuff?" Mikan said as he looked on him. Natsume was dumbfounded yet he asked "Why? I thought you were here to change me. So why are you asking me to go back?"

"Can you go back? So that God won't take me away from you?" Mikan said as a light came down on Mikan. As the brunette shined more prettier than ever.

"What?"

"He's taking me back~"

Natsume hugged Mikan as he said "Can't I just—can't I just go with you?"

"I'm sorry but you can't." Mikan looked at him and caressed his cheeks and said "I have to go~" And she made him face her retreating back.

"I won't let you go~" Natsume said as he hugged Mikan from the back "I love you."

"I love you and I don't want to let you go either! But **He's** more powerful than any one of us." Mikan said as she wipes a tear from his eyes. "I'll always be watching you Natsume~" Mikan said before she kissed him passionately and before God took her~

**A week Later**

Now, the Pure Crimson is celebrating their concert. Shouts, awes and praises from the fans are getting stronger around the coliseum. **"For our last three song before we end this concert, I would like all of you two know, that I've composed this song for the one and only girl that I love. A girl that I know that I would never have back. I love you, Baby." **Natsume said in front of the mob before he strum his guitar

**Lips of an Angel**

Honey, why are you calling me so late?

It's kinda hard to talk right now

Honey, why are you crying, is everything okay?

I gotta whisper, 'cause I cant be too loud

Well, my girls in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words, it makes me weak

And I never really want to say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to e faithful

With the lips of an angel

Its funny you're calling me tonight

And yes, I dreamt of you too

Does he knows that you're talking to me?

Will it start a fight?

No, I don't think she has a clue

Well, my girls in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words, it makes me weak

And I never really want to say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to e faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words, it makes me weak

And I never really want to say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to e faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words, it makes me weak

And I never really want to say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to e faithful

With the lips of an angel

**Angels Cry**

Well its hard to explain but I'll try if you let me

Well its hard to sustain

I'll cry if you let me

This doesn't change the way I fell about

You or your place in my life

(Please don't cry)

Can't you see I'm dying here?

A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear

Angels cry when stars collide

I can't eat and I can't breathe

I wouldn't want it any other way

Intentions that were pure turned obscure

Seconds into hours

Minutes into years

Don't ask me why

(Please don't cry)

I can't tell you lie

Angels cry when stars collide

I can't eat and I can't breathe

I wouldn't want it any other way

My heart burns through

My chest to the floor

Tearing me silently or although abruptly

Words can't hide as I'm taking you home

And I tried to see

Tried to understand your words as

I'm taking you home

Angels cry when stars collide

I can't eat and I can't breathe

I wouldn't want it any other way

Angels cry when stars collide

I can't eat and I can't breathe

I wouldn't want it any other way

**Your Guardian Angel**.

When I see your smile

Tears run down my face I can't replace

And now that I'm strong I have figured out

How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away

Cuz I'm here for you

Please don't walk away and

Please tell me you'll stay

Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know I'll be okay

Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

After the concert, Natsume went to the cliff where Mikan tried to commit suicide with a bottle of bear. When he went down the car, he saw a very familiar image, eating a chocolate. "Mikan?" Natsume called. "Hey, idiot. Can you tell me why girls eat chocolate after a break up?" Mikan asked. Natsume smirked as he sat up beside Mikan "Nope, can you tell me why?"

"Because they make them forget the bitterness of being heart broken. How about this, why do boys drink bear after a break up?" Mikan asked before she leaned on his shoulder. "Because beer makes boys forget the sweetness of the girls they loved." Natsume said honestly.

"That's right sweetie. And I was eating chocolates in heaven." Mikan said before se giggled. "Oh yeah? So why are you eating that here?" Natsume asked. "Because they run out of chocolates so they took my wings and threw back here."

"So that means?" Natsume said waiting for his most awaited answer "I'm a mortal now and forever until I die." Mikan said. Natsume hugged and kissed her. "Good, be ready then."

"Good? Ready for what" Mikan asked "You're Hyuuga Natsume's girlfriend now so you'll be facing a lot of obstacles in life, baby~"

"Baka~"

**End**

**Hehe, that was a lame one don't you think so? Anyway this one shot was inspired by two quotes sent to me, read this, especially all those Filipino fan fic addicts there~**

**Why do you think girls eat chocolates after a break up? Because it makes them forget the bitterness of the break up. Why do boys drink beer after a break up? Because it makes them forget of the sweetness of the girl.**

_**For**____**those**____**who**____**can**____**read**____**and**____**understand**____**tagalog.**_

**May roong isang anghel na inutusan nang Dyos na bumalik sa lupa para baguhin ang isang lalake na umiba nang landas. Pero nang humaba na ang panahun na binabago ng anghel ang lalake, sinabi nya "Pwede hwag ka nang magbago? Para hwuag na kong kunin nang Diyos say o?"**


End file.
